Norman Mailer, I'm Pregnant!
Synopsis Norman Mailer visits the Dragonfly Inn and is testing Sookie's patience. Rory does research on the Life and Death Brigade for the Yale Daily News, which leads her right back to Logan Huntzberger. Plot outline Everyone at the Yale Daily News spent their summers doing internships and being published in the New York Times and Rory panics in fear she hasn’t done enough for her career. Logan Huntzberger arrives after the assignments have been handed out and when Rory asks Doyle why he is letting Logan get away with not doing anything, Doyle informs her it’s because Logan is the son of Mitchum Huntzberger, the newspaper magnate. Rory is thrilled to have the features beat and decides to write about illegal music downloading. While trying to conduct a ground breaking interview with a fellow Yale student, she realizes it’s a dead end. While in the bathroom a girl walks in wearing a gorilla mask and a ball gown. Rory follows her outside, where the girl shouts in Latin before getting into a black SUV. Rory does some research and finds out the Latin phrase is the motto for a secret society at Yale called the Life and Death Brigade. Doyle tells her that everybody knows the society exists, but nobody knows that it does. Rory decides to change her article to undercover the truth about the club and in the course of late night research she discovers that Logan’s grandfather was in the society. Assuming that membership follows family lineage, Rory questions Logan about the Life and Death Brigade. He denies any knowledge, but instant messages her the next day in the newspaper office to tell her he can get her on the inside to write her article. Back in Stars Hollow, Lorelai receives a desperate phone call from Christopher. Gigi won’t stop crying, Sherry isn’t home and he doesn’t know what to do. Lorelai races to Boston to help out and after getting Gigi quiet Chris says Sherry took a job in Paris, leaving him with their daughter. He thinks he can’t raise her alone, but Lorelai says he can and he will because he has to. Norman Mailer is at the Dragonfly Inn and is annoying Sookie because he sits for hours without ordering anything but iced tea. Sookie becomes more irritated when the Dragonfly’s financial adviser suggests they drop lunch because it’s not making any money. Lorelai can't figure out what's up with Sookie. The girls arrive for Friday night dinner and the maid says Richard is out of town and Emily is at a function. Lorelai decides they should order pizza and eat it on the floor in the living room. After getting comfy Lorelai tells Rory about Christopher and says she plans to go back and help him with Gigi. Rory goes to Christopher’s a few days later and tells him she doesn’t want him to call Lorelai anymore because she’s in a relationship now and she doesn’t want him to mess it up. Lorelai finally has to confront Sookie when Luke calls, upset, because Kirk is front of the diner handing out flyers to promote lunch at the Dragonfly. Sookie goes into the dining room and yells at Norman Mailer, telling him it’s all his fault. Lorelai drags her away and Sookie says she doesn’t know why she’s freaking out. Suddenly, she realizes she’s pregnant. She runs back out to the dining room and tells Norman Mailer in excitement. At the end of the episode Lorelai goes to the diner and asks Luke why he’s crabby. He nods to a table and complains that a couple of guys are sitting for hours and only ordering iced tea. Category:Gilmore Girls Episodes Music Movies * The Mothman Prophecies * ''Being There'' Pop Culture References Paris: We could end up like the Van Burens. Rory: As in Mr. and Mrs. President? Paris: As in Abby and Ann. Glenn: Whatever. Oh man, it’s R.W. Apple again. God, does he have anyone else to talk to? What? DOYLE: It’s like Being There. And he’s Chauncey Gardiner.Category:Season 5 episodes